


I Want Ice Cream

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Beaches, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders drags Hawke to the beach. (Day 5 Handers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Ice Cream

It was hot, almost deadly so. Hawke was still trying to figure out how Anders had convinced him to go to the beach. The original plan, had been to sit in their apartment, cooled off by the air conditioning. Yet, instead of them enjoying it, Ser Pounce and Hawke's mabari were. Anders looked back at him, a smile plastered upon his face. “Oh come on Hawke, we can't stay home all the time. The outdoors won't kill you” Anders said, moving back to take Hawke's hand. Hawke squeezed his hand gently. “The heat will” Hawke murmured.

Anders pulled Hawke along towards the water, Hawke attempting to protest. They however went ignored. Hawke reached out, touching the lose golden strands of Anders hair. That gained his attention. “Don't tell me you can't swim, Hawke” Anders said. Hawke shook his head. “It's not that I can't swim, I just.. rather not” Hawke said. “Good” Anders said, pushing him forward into the water. Before Hawke could react, he was submerged into the chilly water. Why was water always so bloody cold compared to the warm heat? Coming up to the surface, he glared at where the man had last been. Where did he go? 

Something touched his leg, causing him to back up. Anders popped up to the top, chuckling as Hawke jumped back. “Or maybe, it's sharks you're afraid of” Anders said, moving in close to Hawke. Hawke was well aware of the many people around. However, that didn't stop Anders lips from locking with his. Hands met his hips. “Yet, you look so sexy, with water trailing down your skin” Anders said. Hawke pulled back. “Anders, not here...” Hawke said, seeing some people starring.

Anders moved back. “Exactly why I'm doing it” Anders said, swimming off before Hawke could grab him. Instead of swimming after him. Hawke made his way to shore. Going to their bags, Hawke grabbed his towel, drying himself off. Sitting down in his chair, he placed on sunglasses. Leaning back, he closed his eyes.

Water dripped upon his nose, causing his eyes to shoot open. “You are no fun” Anders mumbled, sitting upon Hawke's lap. “And you're trouble” Hawke said, smiling. Anders leaned down, kissing him lightly. “Well, I have on more suggestion and then we can go” Anders said. Hawke raised an eyebrow. “What would that be?” Hawke asked. Anders hummed thoughtfully. “Split an ice cream with me?” Anders asked, a hopeful look crossing his face. Hawke supposed it wouldn't harm him. He could give into this one thing. 

Ordering a vanilla cone from the ice cream vendor, Hawke made his way over to Anders, who had taken over his chair. “Are you comfortable?” Hawke asked. Anders nodded. “I'm quite content at the moment” Anders said, sitting up properly. Hawke handed him the ice cream cone, to which Anders licked happily. He moaned at the sweetness. “Thank you” he said. Hawke spotted a spot of ice cream upon Anders lip. Before he could stop himself, he leaned into lick it. Anders squeaked. “It is rather good, isn't it?” Hawke asked. 

Hawke took a lick at the ice cream, before moving to Anders lips again. Anders tongue darted into Hawke's mouth, tasting the sweet vanilla flavour, a moan erupting from his chest. “Maker, Hawke...” Anders breathed. Hawke chuckled, taking the cone from Anders before he dropped it. Anders moved up to lick it at the same time as Hawke, starring each other directing in the eyes. 

“This is so wrong” Anders murmured, remembering where they were. “If this is wrong, don't let us be right” Hawke said, capturing Anders mouth again. Tongues duelled in each others mouths, earning gasps and whimpers. Hawke felt the cone slip from his hand, but he didn't care. Crawling into the chair with Anders, Hawke pushed him back, draping himself over the man. Anders legs spread open for him, accommodating Hawke between them. The kisses fell quick, Anders sucking Hawke's bottom lip between his, earning a groan.

Pulling away, Hawke drew in deep breathes. Anders eyes were wide and blown with desire. “I think we should.. head home” Anders said, drawing in a deep breathe. Hawke nodded. “I'm in agreement there” Hawke said. “Hawke... you.. need to get up” Anders said. Hawke looked sheepish. “Give me a moment?” Hawke asked, trying to will away his arousal. Anders laughed. “Maker's breath Hawke, you would think we were teenagers” Anders said. Hawke simply smiled. “Is that the problem?” Hawke asked, kissing Anders cheek. After a few moment, he pushed himself up, pulling Anders with him.

Packing up their things, they headed home. Ser Pounce jumped 10 feet as Anders back collided with the wall, kisses raining down on him. Giving Anders no time to collect himself, Hawke made it clear of his intent. Taking him against the wall, Hawke was almost sure the neighbours heard every sigh and scream. 

After a few hours of rutting like horny teenagers, the two found themselves perched in front of the t.v, watching whatever was on, neither truly paying attention. They happily cuddled in the cool air of their home, neither having bothered to replace their lost clothing. “Thank you, Hawke” Anders said. Hawke looked at him questionably. “Thank you for what?” Hawke asked. “For making this a good day” Anders said, placing a soft kiss to his lips.


End file.
